


[Podfic] No Contest

by AerPods (Aer)



Series: [Podfic] All Caps [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Character Study, Developing Relationship, Healing Sex, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Rare Pairings, Rare Relationships, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Sex As Character Study, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Fantasy, Trope Subversion/Inversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aer/pseuds/AerPods
Summary: Podfic: 1:50:17, mp3, m4a, and streaming formatsFic summary:Nic’s never given much thought to Tom Wilson before.Sure, he’s had the same general dislike of him that everyone does who isn’t his teammate. Guy’s a meathead with anger issues, thinks he’s hot shit, etcetera.But basically, Nic’s awareness of him had always been restricted, vaguely, to: when you’re on the ice with him, try not to piss him off if you can help it.That was pretty much the extent of it.I mean sure, he’d noticed the guy is good-looking or whatever, but only in, like, the very broadest terms.So it’s not until a few days into training camp that Nic turns just the right way at just the right time to get the full frontal view of a naked Tom Wilson and realizes, suddenly and uncategorically, Willy’s gonna be aproblem.





	[Podfic] No Contest

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Contest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608488) by [makeit_takeit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeit_takeit/pseuds/makeit_takeit). 



[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181938496@N03/48038552993/in/dateposted-public/)

[mp3 format](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1xOVeNYk4TRaU4YK8U5JalHnp7tTvioOw/view?usp=drivesdk)  
[m4a format](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1WRzAIOoZw62ETBEwksWENOwVrsITJfqa/view?usp=drivesdk)

 **Reader’s Note** : Thank you to makeit_takeit for permission to record their wonderful fic! If you enjoyed the story, please leave them a comment.


End file.
